


picnic basket

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Crying, Cute, Dirty Talk, Dom Choi Jongho, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hyung Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requited Love, Riding, Sex Toys, Strength Kink, Sub Kang Yeosang, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: jongho.his mind wandered to how jongho had given him flowers. how he had pinned yeosang down with one hand. how he looked down on yeosang.fuck, now yeosang was horny.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	picnic basket

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i left any tags out! also, jongho does call yeo a slut and princess, so if that bothers you then don't read.
> 
> leave comments and kudos!

kang yeosang was not a morning person. he was not some disney princess who woke up with their hair magically straight and untangled, make up done perfectly and ready to give the day their all.

no.

kang yeosang woke up on thursday morning, eyes crusty and a line of drool running down his chin, and not in the sexy way. his hair had gone albert einstein on him, and he had lines on his face from his pillow. somehow his shirt had gotten turned around backwards. he was the epitome of beauty.

he was glad he lived alone, not wanting to subject his non existent housemate to his disheveled state.

he got up, wiping his chin and trudged to the kitchen, his blanket wrapped securely around him. the time on the stove said 10:38 am. he silently made coffee, almost dropping his cup when his phone rang.

he pulled it out from his pants pocket, not bothering to see who it was before answering. he had a pretty good idea anyway.

"hello?"

_"good morning hyung!"_

yeosang inwardly cringed at the chipper voice of his friend. it was too early to sound so happy.

"shh jjongie, i'm not awake yet."

the youngest laughed, and yeosang could picture the way jongho's cheeks pudged up, a big gummy smile on his face.

_"hyung, i've been awake since 7 this morning. you gotta be responsible."_

"don't you ever say that word to me again."

jongho laughed again, and yeosang could feel himself waking up more. jongho's laugh was nice to listen to. he didn't laugh hard very often, so yeosang was proud he could get the boy just to laugh, even if it wasn't enough to make his stomach hurt from constant convulsing.

_"anyway, i was just calling to see if we were still doing lunch today?"_

yeosang sipped at his coffee, black and bitter. _("you're insane, sangie. " "hwa, not everyone drinks pure sugar like you.")_ he set his cup down, watching the steam rise from the liquid.

"yes, we're good to go. just push the buzzer once you're here."

_"awesome! see you then hyung!"_

they said their goodbyes, and yeosang went back to drinking his coffee.

he and jongho had a routine. every thursday, they would go to the park near yeosang's apartment and have a picnic. he had no idea how it started, but he enjoyed spending time with his best friend. (sorry woo.) yeosang also had the biggest crush on the younger, but that was irrelevant. how could he not? jongho was sweet, caring, a total crackhead once you get him comfortable, and he always put others before himself. it was impossible not to like him.

yeosang finished his coffee, and placed his cup in the sink. he set out to the fridge, pulling out various meats and cheeses. he was making sandwiches, and jongho was bringing fruit and drinks. he looked at the stove, checking the time again. 11:12 am. he had almost an hour to get everything done, so he got his bread and started arranging the food. he made sure to use honey wheat bread for jongho.

he made them two sandwiches each, jongho's consisting of turkey, swiss cheese and mayo. yeosang stuck to the plain ham and cheese, no dressing at all. he wrapped them in seran wrap, and made his way to his bedroom.

he rummaged through his closet, finally settling on a short sleeved, light blue button up and black pants. he walked to his jewelry box on his dresser, picking out a beaded necklace that wooyoung had made for him. it spelled out _'sangie_ ' in black beads, and he smiled at the necklace. he tucked his shirt in, fastening a belt around his waist. his shoes weren't all that special, just black doc martens that gave him an extra inch.

he walked to his connected bathroom, brushing his teeth and running a hand through his long blond hair. he was experimenting, letting his mullet grow out. he sprayed himself with cologne, and coughed as he inhaled the cloud of aroma.

the buzzer sounded, and yeosang ran to the front door. he check his phone. 12:04 pm. 

"yeosang hyung! let me in!"

yeosang pressed the button, and not two minutes later, jongho knocked. yeosang let him in, giving him a short hug. jongho reciprocated the hug, the picnic basket hitting yeosang on the back. they pulled away, and yeosang ran to the kicthen to grab their sandwiches. he placed them in the basket, and they walked out the front door. yeosang noticed jongho's guitar sitting by the door, and inwardly cheered. he loved it when jongho played the guitar for him.

"you smell good. what kind of cologne do you wear?"

"ck be."

the made their way downstairs, exiting the building and setting off to the park. it was about a 10 minute walk, so it wasn't too bad. yeosang was carrying the basket while jongho carried his guitar on his back. it was mid october, so it was kind of chilly. yeosang paid it no mind.

they talked about anything and everything, from how their other friends were doing to how ketchup is a tomato smoothie.

"jjongie, what the absolute _hell_ are you talking about?"

jongho made a noise of petulance, his bottom lip jutting out.

"its true! its basically blended tomato, so therefore it's a smoothie!"

yeosang groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"you've been spending way too much time with mingi. just because it's a smoothie consistency doesn't necessarily mean its a smoothie."

they arrived at the park, and they made it to their self designated spot, under a tree next to a pond. they sat down, pulling out the food and drinks.

yeosang handed jongho his sandwiches, smiling as jongho saw the honey wheat bread.

"hey, you used my favorite bread!"

yeosang chuckled as he opened the bowl of watermelon, sticking a piece in his mouth. it was sweet and juicy, and yeosang was in heaven. they sat in silence as they ate, the only noise coming from the wind and the children playing not too far away. jongho unwrapped his second sandwich, humming as he took a bite.

"these are really good, hyung." jongho said, mouth full of sandwich. it was arodable the way his cheeks popped out. he looked like a chipmunk.

"thank you. i worked hard on it. almost died from exhaustion."

jongho chuckled, taking another bite. soon, they were both done. they patted their tummies, sighing in content. jongho stretched out, his shirt riding up underneath his unzipped jacket. yeosang caught sight of the tanned skin, and he averted his eyes. 

_you can't catch me, gay thoughts._

jongho sat back normally, reaching for the watermelon in front of yeosang.

"your hair is getting long, sangie-hyung."

at the mention of his hair, he subconsciously ran his hand through it.

"yeah, wanted to try something new. does it look ok?"

jongho enthusiastically nodded, swallowing the watermelon he had.

"yeah, it looks stunning on you. i personally think you can pull off anything, but i may be biased."

yeosang felt his cheeks go hot, pushing jongho slightly on the shoulder.

"ugh, you're too nice."

jongho just shrugged, fiddling with his fingers. the wind picked up speed just a little bit, blowing their napkins into the air.

"fuck, it's cold. i didn't think to bring a jacket."

jongho immediately took his off, handing it out to yeosang. the older shook his head, shivering.

"its ok jjongie, i don't want you getting sick."

jongho insisted, shaking his hand with the jacket. when yeosang refused again, he just stood up and walked around yeosang's back. he wrapped his jacket around yeosang, smiling triumphantly. he sat back down, admiring the red on yeosang's cheeks. _wow, he must've really been cold._ the jacket was too big for jongho, so yeosang was drowning in the black fabric. _cute._

"such a gentleman."

"but of course."

they sat in silence again, listening to the birds. jongho remembered he had his guitar, reaching for it. yeosang knew that it was an inanimate object, but he loved the guitar. even though it was jongho's, he was attached to it. it had been a gift one year for christmas, their whole friend group chipping in to buy it for their youngest friend. the thing that made it special was all of their signatures on the wood, along with drawings and quotes. yeosang had signed his name right beneath the bridge, and he swore it was the only time he had seen jongho cry.

"any requests?"

yeosang shook his head, so jongho just played whatever his fingers desired. the tune was upbeat, jongho's gummy smile on display for all to see. yeosang realized was head over heels for the man in front of him. he watched as jongho's fingers plucked at the strings, the younger totally immersed in the music. they were both swaying along to the beat. yeosang clapped as the song ended, grinning wide as jongho slightly bowed and thanked yeosang.

"what song was that?"

"everlong by foo fighters."

yeosang nodded, mentally making a note to add that song to his playlist.

"you're really improving, jjongie. i'm proud of you. have you gotten any gigs lately?"

the younger nodded as he took a capri sun out of the basket. yeosang laughed at the sight of a grown man struggling with the straw of a kids drink.

"yeah, hongjoong-hyung let me play at his cafe the other night. it was really fun."

"that's awesome."

jongho hummed in agreement, watching as a squirrel ran past them. he turned his attention back to yeosang, who was playing with the strings of his jacket. _jongho's jacket._ jongho thought he was cute.

"play whatever song is your favorite at the moment."

jongho nodded, readjusting his guitar and beginning to play. yeosang recognized the song, and smiled. jongho was playing 'filter', eyes shut and just vibing along with the feel. he started singing along, yeosang joining in shortly after. he could listen to jongho sing all day.

they sat there, singing along and just enjoying each other's company. jongho played a few more songs, eventually putting his guitar away to protect his sore fingers.

"that was amazing. you're getting so good."

"ah, thank you. i enjoy playing for you."

the wind picked up again, and yeosang pulled the hood of the jacket over his head. jongho was head over heels for the man in front of him. he suddenly remembered.

"oh hyung! these are for you!" he opened the basket back up, and pulled out a boquet of assorted flowers. he had no idea how yeosang didn't see them in there. he handed them to yeosang, who took them with care. his jaw was slightly open, his fingers gently caressing the soft petals.

"they're gorgeous. thank you, jongho."

jongho waved it off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"its no problem. i remember you saying that your other ones died, and i passed that flower shop you like on the way over, so i got them. for you."

yeosang smiled, setting the flowers down beside him. _did yeosang mention he was absolutely fucking gone for jongho?_ yeosang would consider this a date, if not for the fact that they did this weekly, as friends. jongho had said that one thursday, while he was talking on the phone at yeosang's place.

_"sorry, i can't tonight. i'm with a friend. no! he's just a friend."_

_yeosang may or may not have deflated at that, even know he knew it was true. jongho had never shown any interest in anyone romantically, let alone yeosang. they were just friends. yeosang couldn't see the blush on jongho's face._

they dug into the cupcakes that jongho had brought, courtesy of _seongie and joongie's bakery and cafe_. god, seonghwa was an amazing baker.

yeosang had been feeling particularly mischievous at the moment, leaning forward and smashing a cupcake onto jongho's face. his cheeks were covered in yellow frosting, and yeosang was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. jongho wiped the majority of it off, grabbing another cupcake from the box. _two could play at that game._

"your turn, hyung."

yeosang let out an unholy screech as jongho lunged forward, but yeosang was faster. he bolted up from his spot, running to the tree that was near by.

"hyung! no fair!"

yeosang laughed, sticking out his tongue.

"you gotta catch me, jjongie."

yeosang knew that he instantly fucked up, because jongho was fast. _little bastard._ he chased yeosang around the tree, the two boys laughing. yeosang darted to the right, but before he could make a run for it, jongho had him by the sleeve and he pinned yeosang to the ground with one hand, the cupcake in the other. they were both panting, and jongho smiled. he had yeosang's hands above his head, and he chose to ignore the raunchy position they were in.

"any last words?"

"hm, don't get it in my hair."

jongho smashed the treat on yeosang's face, smearing it all around. once he deemed it good, he let yeosang go and stood up. he offered a hand to yeosang, who took it gladly. they may have held on a bit longer than necessary.

they walked back to their spot, cleaning themselves off and packing up their stuff. they made their way back to yeosang's house, jongho insisting on walking the older home. ever the gentleman.

they eventually made it back to yeosang's place, and the two stood at the stairwell. yeosang was holding onto his flowers, still in awe about them.

"hyung, today was fun."

yeosang looked up at jongho, noticing the blush on the youngers cheeks.

"yeah it was. thank you for to-"

"i want to consider this a date, hyung. if you'd let me? i completely understand if you dont want that, but i'd like it."

yeosang couldn't breathe. his best friend liked him back. _fuck._

"yeah-yeah, i'd like that."

the smile on jongho's face was worth it, and he couldnt help but smile back.

jongho leaned in and placed a kiss on yeosang's cheek, and pulled back. he was tomato smoothie red.

"i'll see you later, hyung."

with that, jongho left and yeosang stood at the stairs for another minute before squealing and bouncing around like a fool. he ran upstairs, placed the flowers in a vase, and immediately called wooyoung.

_"he-"_

"wooyoung! you know how i told you about my crush on jongho? well, he likes me back!"

_"yes sangie, we all knew that. its obvious. he looks at you like you hung the moon."_

yeosang blushed, flopping down on his bed.

"o-oh."

wooyoung laughed, and let out a happy squeal.

_"but tell me the details!"_

yeosang launched into the story, telling wooyoung how jongho had gave him his jacket, complimented his hair, and the flower boquet. he was smiling so hard by the end of the story, he didn't know how his cheeks weren't split.

_"that's so romantic, oh my god!"_

"and he kissed my cheek before he left!"

they both squealed like teenage girls at a sleepover. they stayed on the phone for another hour, talking about random stuff. they eventually hung up, and yeosang revisited the days events again. he would never get over today. he sighed and turned over on his stomach, smiling into his pillow. he lifted the front of his jacket, jongho's jacket, and inhaled. it smelled like laundry detergent and traces of coconut. it smelled like jongho.

_jongho._

his mind wandered to how jongho had given him flowers. how he had pinned yeosang down with one hand. how he looked _down_ on yeosang.

 _fuck, now yeosang was horny_.

he sat up, keeping jongho's jacket close to him as he moved his pillow down to his hips. he straddled the pillow, experimentally rolling his hips down. he let out a groan, gripping the pillow with white knuckles. he brought his sleeve up and inhaled again, shame filling his senses.

he was getting off to the thought of his friend. boyfriend. boyfriend? he had no clue, but he didn't have the mental capacity to think about it right now.

instead, he got off the pillow to pull his pants and shoes off, and moved back to the pillow. god, that was so much better. he rolled his hips down, his cock red and leaking onto the fabric beneath it. his thigh muscles flexed, and he moaned loudly. 

he imagined sitting on jongho's stomach like this, the younger boys cock pressing into his ass as he rut down onto his defined stomach. he imagined strong hands on his waist, guiding him along the way. he rolled his hips faster, so close and about to cum. damn, he was sensitive tonight. 

his phone rang. speak of the devil. yeosang slowed to a stop as his trembling hands picked his phone up. he shakily brought it up to his ear, squeezing his legs together around the pillow.

"h-hello?"

_"hey hyung, you still have my jacket right?"_

yeosang squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his other hand around the front of the jacket.

"m-mhm, yeah. t-thank you, by the way."

jongho hummed in acknowledgement, and the sound went straight to yeosangs cock. he hoped to god that jongho didnt hear the way he whimpered.

_"hyung, are you ok? you're stuttering a lot."_

yeosang shifted and bit his tongue to hold back a pitiful groan. the fabric of the pillow felt so good.

"yeah, i'm- fuck- yeah, 'm good."

his hips moved slowly against his will. he tried so hard to stop them, but the sound of jongho's voice was doing things to him. jongho coughed on the other end of the line.

_"hyung, are you- are you jerking off?"_

yeosang couldn't hold back the moan that spilled from his lips. the thought of being caught doing something so dirty was so exhilarating to him.

"yes, i am."

_"fuck, ok. sorry for interrupting-"_

yeosang whined, hips moving at a steady pace. his cock was an angry red, leaking precum all over the pillow.

"no, jjongie. stay on the l-line with me, please?"

jongho groaned, and yeosang moved his hips faster. his thighs were burning, but it felt so good.

_"sangie baby, do you want me to help?"_

"yes, tell me what to do. like-like to be bossed around."

jongho cursed and its like a switch was flipped. yeosang heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and he heard jongho's breath catch.

_"like being controlled? put in your place?"_

fuck, he didn't know where his sweet jongho learned to talk like that, but yeosang was all for it. he fell forward, laying down with the pillow under him. he moaned into the sheets beneath him, mouth open and drool running out. his hips hurt, but the friction felt heavenly against his cock.

_"answer me."_

"fuck, yes. like being good. wanna be good."

_"sangie, before we get started, i need to know what you're comfortable with. i don't wanna mess anything up."_

yeosang's heart warmed up at the youngers words, loving the way he cared to check in.

"literally anything. nice, mean, both, i don't care."

_"tell me some of your kinks baby, and jjongie will help you."_

fuck, he was _perfect._

"like being manhandled. your muscles are a major turn on for me. wanna get hurt. i like it rough. like when you talk dirty. _wanna feel dirty_."

yeosang heard the sound of squelching on jongho's side, and he imagined jongho was jerking himself slowly. he could imagine jongho's head thrown back, the picture of sin.

_"yeah? wanna be hyung's dirty boy?"_

yeosang could've came right then and there, but he wanted to hold it off. the thought of calling jongho ' _hyung'_ went straight to his cock. he didn't even know he was into that. he let out a high pitched whine, slowing his hips down so he didn't cum.

"yes, wanna be hyung's. want him to mark me. own me."

_"you're a kinky little shit, huh baby?"_

_"yes."_

_"what are you doing now, sangie?"_

yeosang put the phone on speaker beside his head, and brought the jacket back up to his nose.

"'m riding my pillow. couldn't stop thinking about you. still w-wearing your jacket."

_"fuck baby. getting your pillow all dirty. couldn't even wait for our third date to jack off to me. such a desperate little slut."_

yeosang keened at that, arhcing his back. god, he wished jongho was here.

_"what's your color, sweet boy?"_

"green, green hyung, _please._ "

_"good boy. stop riding your pillow."_

yeosang wanted to protest, but the desire to be a good boy overlapped the need to pleasure himself. he wanted to make jongho proud.

"o-ok. i stopped."

_"alright baby. i want you to get yourself nice and open. like you would when you're getting ready for hyung."_

yeosang replied a _yes,_ and moved to get his lube. he sat up on the pillow, and covered three fingers with lube. he slowly teased his rim open, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. he slipped one in, and the second one a few seconds after. he pumped them in and out, the squelching sound deafening in the silent room.

_"listen to that squelch. you must have used a lot of lube. do you like it wet and messy, baby?"_

"fuck yes."

_"so if i were there with you, you'd want me to get you all nice and wet, huh. would want me to hold you down and tongue fuck you until you're begging to come. get you dripping with my spit. isn't that right, baby boy?"_

yeosang threw his head back as he added the third finger, avoiding his prostate at all costs. he scissored his fingers, before pulling them out and shoving them back in. the moan he let out was filthy.

_"that's right baby. let me know how good you feel. after you're done fingering yourself, go get a toy. i'm assuming you have one, no? i bet you've used it before and thought of me. you wanna know a secret baby?"_

yeosang didnt have the brain capacity to answer properly, so he moaned in lieu of an answer. jongho took it.

_"i've imagined fucking you, baby. imagined you face down ass up, begging for me to fill you up. but i didn't. i teased you and teased you, rubbing the head of my cock against your pretty pink hole. you're so pliant for me. take anything i give you."_

yeosang had gotten his biggest toy out, an 8 inch purple dildo. he lubed it up, and told jongho so.

_"put it in and sit nice and pretty on your pillow for me, princess. you're gonna ride it again, and pretend that i'm in you baby."_

yeosang obeyed, sitting up and tessed his hole with it before slowly sinking down on it. it took a minute, his walls clinging to it like a vice. his eyes rolled back as he began to roll his hips, one hand holding the toy in place while the other pulled at his hair.

_"you said you wanted me to manhandle you, right baby? i could do that. hold your pretty little wrists down while i fuck you. you wouldn't be able to move. you'd be bruised so pretty. i could also hold you up and fuck you against the wall. hold you by your hips while your back gets all scratched up."_

on jongho's side of the line, he jerked off faster than he ever has. he's never done anything like this, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. he was close, and he was sure yeosang was too.

yeosang was practically bouncing on his pillow, his cock an angry purple and begging for release. he was panting, spit leaving his mouth and landing on the bed. he fucked the toy in and out of himself, wrist hurting from the angle.

"jjongie, hyung, so close. wanna cum."

_"yeah? wanna make a mess of my jacket?"_

"y-yes. make jjongie's jacket dirty." yeosang had tears running down his face, and he fell forward to muffle his cries into the bed. 

_"thats it baby. cry for me. god, i wish i could see your face. i bet you're so fucking messy. well, you did say you wanted to be dirty."_

yeosang was _wailing_ , and he silently apologized to his neighbors. he was _so so close._

_"mm fuck baby. hyungs close. you're being so good for me. can't believe you're mine. all mine, to see and love and make a mess of. gonna get you a collar. make you wear it for me. its gonna say 'sangie' on one side and 'hyung's' on the other. choke you with it."_

that pushed yeosang over the edge, screaming as his body convulsed and shot cum all over jongho's jacket and his thighs. he heaved into the mattress, and listened as jongho came as well.

_"fuck, baby."_

yeosang whined, pulling the toy out slowly. his hole puckered around nothing, and he sat up, looking down at his chest. he'd have to wash it.

" _sangie, angel, are you good?"_

yeosang smiled dreamily, standing up on his trembling legs. he threw the jacket in the dirty clothes pile, along with his pillow. the jacket was gonna be a bitch to clean.

"yeah, 'm good. thank you jjongie."

_"no problem baby. you did so well. do you want me to stay on the line with you?"_

"yes please."

jongho hummed, and they were silent as they both cleaned up. yeosang looked at the call time. 1 hour and 22 minutes.

_"get some rest, baby. i'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"'mkay. you're the best."

" _sleep baby. i'm sure you're tired."_

yeosang nodded as he yawned, and he fell asleep with jongho on the line.

_"goodnight, my love."_

they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
